


Don't Let Me Go

by Loki_more_like_Lowkey



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Breakup, Cocaine, Drug Use, G eazy songfic, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Songfic, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_more_like_Lowkey/pseuds/Loki_more_like_Lowkey
Summary: Don't let me go by G Eazy Ft. Grace X NYSM I don't own anything. Also posted on FF.net on my other account
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Jack Wilder
Kudos: 16





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thought I'd post more of my stories here. This one was finished 9-21-17.

If we shall dance we shall dance for the night

I wish for love but sweet love takes her time

Hand on my heart allegiance to the night

Every star waits for the darkness to shine

Jack wished things between him and Danny went smoother than they had. They both knew the risks and the challenges, but it was Danny who ended things.

Why do I cry when the tears never dry

Why do I drown when I look through your eyes

Every time Danny looked Jack in the eyes, he regretted everything he said to Jack on their last night together. The pain in the younger mans eyes was enough to make him regret everything he did wrong.

Love is the morning that succeeds the night

I was gone by the first sign of the light

Jack had woken up to any empty bed with a note that read, "I'm sorry." there was no other explantation or words on the paper. It broke him, but he hid it. No one would ever know how his heart was shattered and he'd given up on ever finding something that lasted until the morning.

When it's dark out

I search for love but don't find it

Just sex n drugs but don't mind it

Because nothing's real I'm reminded

Jack buried the broken parts of himself and proceeded on as if nothing was wrong. But he'd have to find ways to patch the cracks in his persona, as they faltered and shattered over time. Soon he turned to cocaine to numb the pain. It never worked, because when the high faded, he still hurt.

And

I Do suppose

Ignorance is bliss truth be told

They say go smash these groupie hoes

N Spend money on some newer clothes

Danny slept with every woman and man that threw themselves at him. He didn't care, he tried to have sex to keep the pain away, and all it did was make the pain worse. Jack saw the revolving door of one night stands exit Danny's room and it broke him further.

N put poison up through your nose

Well

Eventually everything fades

Even the brightest of Colors turn greys

Highs comes down But the pain still stays

Jack snorted more and more cocaine, but soon it took much more to get him high. His head always hurt, and he was tired most of the time. His highs didn't last long, and would leave him itching for more and more. The pain remained, and he turned to other ways to numb the pain. Alcohol became his newest addiction. Danny avoided him at all costs, Henley Left, the only one around was Merritt. He watched as it all went down, and tried to find the words to fix what was happening. It was only a matter of time before Dylan found out.

Even the longest of nights turn days

Then

Wake up and it's over

Love to escape cuz I hate being sober

& you and I we never had closure

We just knew when it was over

Danny eventually stopped sleeping around, Dylan had confronted him and said, ' You're supposed to be in hiding, not sleeping with the entire city.'

[Hook - Grace:]

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Jack slowly let go, he was a mess. It wasn't just Danny leaving him and breaking his heart. It was Henley leaving (despite that he didn't really like her all that much, but he trusted her), it was faking his death and having to live a lie. He couldn't go out and be Jack Wilder. On the streets he blended in, and if anyone asked his name was James and he was an artist. The lies progressed. Soon he was lying to Merritt and Dylan, the only ones he interacted with ever. He told them he was, 'okay', but he was far from it. Merritt knew the kid was troubled, but the kid would hide away all hours of the day.

Troubled mind of an Artist

But the star comes alive in the darkness

Late nights Lower east side apartments

But the night is impossible to Harness

Soon as comes it Departs us

Soon Lula joined the horsemen. Danny didn't really like her, and the fact that she immediately had an infatuation with Jack rubbed him the wrong way. He wasn't outright mean to her, but he didn't go out of his way to be nice either. Jack had been forced out of his room to meet Lula and he was over it. She was too peppy, too much of a try hard, and he just wanted to go and sleep his hangover off. Danny noted that Jack looked like hell, he was skinny, eyes red and his skin a dull color.

Couldn't stay & love you so I became Heartless

Lost track of our long term targets

Live n Die young leave a beautiful carcass

Thinkin when we just had met

Realizing now that it just wasn't meant

Jack cleaned enough to where he wasn't outright drunk all the time so that he could pull the heist off. Never mind his cocaine addiction. As they ran from the FBI on the docks, he had chest pain but ignored it. As they made their escape, he felt worse and worse. Getting to the headquarters of the eye, he felt like death.

But how would we know If the time wasn't spent?

If only we could live where the sun doesn't set

Somewhere it's always light out and happy

You and I were like a Sid vicious and Nancy

I mean it was bound to be tragic its

No way this ever coulda lasted

Danny watched as Jack grew more and more pale, and more and more like he was in pain. Just as he was about to ask if Jack was okay, he fell to the floor grabbing his chest. All he could do was scream for help. Dylan came running, he did CPR but it was to no avail, Jack wasn't breathing. Danny touched Jack's hair gently, "Please, please don't let this be the end of us."

[Hook - Grace:]

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Dylan did CPR again, and Jack began to breathe again, but remained unconscious. Danny knew that things would have to change, starting with getting their lives back together and sober, and straight edge.


End file.
